There are several examples of extendable or telescopic ramps for pick-up trucks, shown in the art. Such examples are found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,144 Guidry et al, Feb. 18, 1986; U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,941 Archer, Jul. 9, 1985; U.S. Pat. No. 3,642,156 Stenson, Feb. 15, 1972; U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,553 Curtis et al, Jan. 30, 1973 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,561 Kushniryk, Dec. 16, 1986.
Many of the above mentioned patents disclose devices which, because of their large number of parts, would be very expensive to manufacture and are therefore not overly practical; and other examples show structures which, while probably providing utility, have areas in their constructions on which improvements could be made.